1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and method is taught for separating and sorting tie plates so that the tie plates may be sequentially fed to a tie plate distribution system. More specifically, an apparatus and method are taught for feeding a tie plate distribution system wherein said tie plates are separated and sorted mechanically rather than manually thereby improving efficiency of a tie plate distribution process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current tie plate distribution systems, sorting and/or separating of tie plates, including orientation of the plates, is a highly manual endeavor. Workers stand along conveyors to lift, rotate and/or orient tie plates for proper feeding location. This typically requires two men on lower output machines and as many as six men on high output or high production machines.
Due to labor costs and a desire to eliminate job functions where lifting or other injuries might occur, it would be desirable to automate as many of these labor positions as possible.
Additionally, it would be desirable to increase the throughput of tie plates to increase efficiencies associated with distribution and therefore decrease the downtime of railroad tracks during maintenance periods when tie plate replacement is necessary.